1. Field
The embodiments relate to a method and apparatus to control a voltage of an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses form an image on a printing paper by using a dot printing method, an inkjet printing method, or a laser printing method. Also, in order to form an image on a printing paper, electrophotographic image forming apparatuses include processes of charging, exposing, developing, transferring, and fixing. Here, the printing paper on which an image is formed using an image forming apparatus has various resistances according to a manufacturing environment, and a resistance of a transferring roller included in the image forming apparatus changes according to a period and environment of use. Accordingly, since the resistances of the printing paper and the transferring roller are not the same, the quality of an image formed on the printing medium varies.